Mega Man (Ruby-Spears)
Mega Man has been in his very own cartoon and this it , the first ever Mega Man Cartoon! In the show some things have changed , like protoman being Evil and rush acting like scooby doo. The show ran from 1994 to 1996 and delivered some type of the same music of Dragon Ball Z TM Episodes 'Episodes-Season One' *Episode 1: The Beginning *Episode 2:Electric Nightmare *Episode 3: The Big Shake *Episode 4: Mega Pinocchio *Episode 5:The Incredible shrinking Megaman *Episode 6: Bot Transfer *Episode 7: Ice Age *Episode 8: Cold Steel *Episode 9:Future Shock *Episode 10:Robosaur Park *Episode 11: The Strange Island Of Doctor Wily *Episode 12:The Mega Man In The Moon *Episode 13: 20,000 leaks Under The Sea 'Episodes-Season Two' * Episode 14: Campus Commandos *Episode 15:The Day The Moon Fell *Episode 16: Showdown At Red Gulch *Episode 17: Terror of The Seven Seas *Episode 18:Mega Dreams *Episode 19:Robo Spider *Episode 20: Master of Disaster *Episode 21:Night of The Living Monster Bots *Episode 22:Curse of The Lion Men *Episode 23:Brain Bot *Episode 24:Bro Bots *Episode 25:Bad Day At Peril Park *Episode 26:Mega X 'Episodes- Season Three' *Episode 27: Crime of The Century Fun facts The reason for the show's cancellation was a mystery to many until recently. Ban Dai had cut several toy lines because they were not meeting sales expectations and had supposedly been putting merchandising preasure on CAPCOM. CAPCOM give the order to cancel both the toy line and the show, before a third season could be fully planned. The decision was NOT made due to the show's storyline not matching the storyline in the video game series. Among the toys that were reportedly planned were a tall deluxe talking Mega Man figure, Mega Man's stealth suit, marine suit and flight suit figures and a vehicle called "the land blazer", the orange tank-like vehicle featured in the show's second season. (There is photographic evidence to back this up.) Other figures rumored to be produced were standard sized versions of ProtoMan (wearing his MM3 Break Man mask!) Roll, Fire Man, Ice Man, Dr.Wily (included with Skullker vehicle), Brain Bot and Bass (?!?). The show was highly rated in many markets, which made the cancellation of the show an even bigger boneheaded decision than it already was. The cast of Mega Man has moved on to bigger things. Ian James Corlett (Mega Man's voice) has developed popular Canadian animated shows like Yvon of the Yukon and the award-winning Being Ian, which is comically based on Corlett's own life as a young film maker ("Ian Kelley" the character is based almost directly on Ian himself.) Ian has said in interviews that he doesn't like dubbing his lines for Anime series as much as North American shows because the actor has to quickly squeeze in as many lines as possible during the "lip flaps" Corlett is now the voice of Best Buy ads in Canada, does several radio and television ads and has a production company called "C & C Entertainment", with a producer named Brent Chapman. Scott McNeil (ProtoMan and Dr. Wily) is arguably the most popular ex-''Mega Man'' cast member and is well known for several cartoon shows, especially the recent Transformers series. He makes constant (and sometimes un-announced) appearances at anime and Transformers fan conventions. He almost always wears a cowboy hat and flannel with jeans at appearances and usually does his character voices on-demand. Scott is Canadian, but he was born in Australia. Jim Byrnes (Dr. Light's voice) has been a jazz musician for years, even before getting into voice acting. He has several albums and remains a fixture of the Vancouver Canada music scene. He had his own T.V. show in Canada entitled The Jim Byrnes Show. He is also well known for appearing on the WiseGuy and Highlander T.V. series and just recently finished filming scenes for a new Highlander movie. Kathleen Barr (Roll's voice) voiced Dot Matrix in the popular ReBoot series and starred in plays in Canada. Recently, she provided the voice of Rudolph the Red-Nosed reindeer in the movie "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys." (You wouldn't know it was her, because she sounds nothing like Roll in the movie) Scott McNeil was also in that movie with her! She also provides a voice on the show Ed, Edd and Eddy which also sounds nothing like her Roll voice. As a stage actor, she won a Jessie award in the early 1990's. The animation style for the show was originally planned to be virtually identical to that of the original series. A short promo reel was put together by CAPCOM to promote the show and clips from the promo were put together for ads promoting the show in the weeks before the show's debut. Even though the look of the show changed, some pieces from the promo reel are in the intro of the show. These scenes include a bunch of Pipi's flying around and a purple robot firing missiles from it's shoulders. In 1995 (or early 1996), a soundtrack album was released on CD and cassette by Atlantic Records. The CD did not feature any music from the show, and the tracks on the album were not featured on the show itself, except during the end credits. However, there was some artwork and screenshots from the show featured in the booklet included with the CD. Some time ago, some websites had listed Jay & Silent Bob... yes, the Jay & Silent Bob as having guest starring parts on an episode which was scrapped when the show was canceled. The credit even appeared in Kevin Smith's filmography on the sites. The funny thing here is that the actual Jay and Silent Bob characters were supposed to have appeared (as played by the real actors) in this "lost episode"! These reports are totally false and have long since been removed. (In case you don't know who Jay and Silent Bob are, they are alomost like Beavis and Butt-Head. This would not have been good for the kids to see.) The producers of the show decided to make Roll a more prominent character because of the possible crossover appeal she would have with young female viewers. The producers said in an interview that they made the decision because, "Also, it showed we're not male chauvinistic pigs as our wives think." Some time after the show no longer aired on television, the reruns were picked up by the Fox Family channel (which has since been taken over by ABC). Some episodes were heavily edited for content. The show's intro (which featured a city under attack, and later in ruins thanks to Dr. Wily) was chopped in half and every scene where Roll was attacked by a male robot was removed. All of the unedited episodes are now available on DVD in box sets by ADV video. The first season set is titled A Hero is Born. The second season set (which includes the lone third season episode) is titled Battle for the Future. The Bubble Bats from the Mega Man games appear on a few episodes of this series. But, for whatever reason, they are called BattonTons. The Bomb Man action figure was reportedly pulled from store shelves shortly after the Oklahoma City office bombing that took place in real life before the show's second season. The figure is reportedly the most expensive in the line even out of it's original packaging. Reportedly, Marvel Comics had picked up the rights to produce a monthly series based on the Mega Man shows. However, the deal fell through when the show was canceled by CAPCOM. This was reported on the popular fan site mmhp.net, but the reference to the canceled series has since been removed. The truth is still not known for sure. SPOILER WARNING: Many die hard Mega Man fans hated the fact that ProtoMan was a bad guy rather than a good guy drifter like he is in the games. But, the show's storyline is not too inaccurate. In the games, ProtoMan had supposedly been working with Dr. Wily for a while shortly ever the battle for everlasting peace began, then he turned on him when he helped Dr. Cossack's daughter escape from Wily's clutches. Wily later tried to frame ProtoMan for Dr. Light's kidnapping. With the production of a Bass action figure rumored, it is possible that ProtoMan could have turned on Wily in the unproduced episodes and be replaced by Bass himself. Cast Mega Man: Ian James Corlett ProtoMan: Scott McNeil Dr. Wily: Scott McNeil Roll: Kathleen Barr Dr. Light: Jim Byrnes Rush: Robyn Ross Cut Man: Terry Klassen Bright Man: Jay Brazeau Snake Man: Ian James Corlett Eddie (Flip Top): Scott McNeil Merchandise Click here to view a list of merchandise based on the Mega Man cartoon show.